


Preference: Idiot

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji has a thing for idiots





	

“You don’t look like one of the demon germa 66.” Law mused while he examined him and Sanji snorted before he yanked his wrists out the man’s hands.

“Funny, you don’t look like what a lead monster is supposed to look like.” He retorted while he rubbed his wrists. The bracelets were gone but he swore he could still feel them. “And those idiots aren’t my family.”

“Well gotta hand it to you I never expected it to end up like this.” Law mused. “I thought for a second that you looked familiar after all who hasn’t heard of royalty? But I would have never expected all of that from you. You didn’t have it easy did you?” Law gently traced the bandage on Sanji’s chest. Sanji winced before he looked away from Law’s gaze.

“North Blue isn’t easy.” He snorted in answer. “And… East Blue isn’t either.” He never thought he would be so casual about it all. Talking about it had been hard but thinking about it had been hard too. The reminders that had haunted him. The contrasts he had been bombarded with, moments when he was in his hellish past and moments where he just could not avoid his Father’s voice.

To think that of all people he had managed to relax with Law of all people. A man when they had met again had been separate from his own crew but had felt relaxed enough around Luffy and Sanji in order to let some his guard down. He had let his guard down enough to argue about food of all things and Sanji had been unable to help himself.

He had eyed the other man from the North and had felt himself relax. The glimpse he had gotten of Law’s chest, yes the man was covered in tattoos but it didn’t change the fact that some of the spots remained.

Many would call those six months he had spent as a child locked away hell but it had been peace. He had plenty of books. At least until his siblings had found him again, those soulless demons. Law’s troubles were before his time but Sanji had read enough to recognize the signs.

And in Law he had glimpsed something. The eyes of a survivor.

“You put your crew through something horrible.” Law lightly scolded. Sanji snorted at the man’s gall.

“Acting like you didn’t do the same. I heard how reckless you were, you almost lost your arm for good and you almost lost your life. How would you be the Surgeon of Death then?”

“You almost lost your hands too.” Law pointed out. “Was that why? Why you fought so hard to come back?”

Sanji shook his head before he glanced to the grounds and the huge feast. The cheering, the happiness. All those indulging in the drinks, food and relief. His eyes found his captain almost too easily. Luffy’s smile was huge enough to be its own beacon. When he thought about how close he had come to breaking his own vow to Luffy it chilled his skin.

“Oh.” Law said softly. “I see.” Sanji flushed but refused to look away from Luffy. “I can see the appeal.”

Of course he could. Law had done some gut spilling of his own if only for a bit. That and Sanji had done some digging while he had been ‘away’ at the nonsense his family had dragged him in. they were demons but still royalty. Their connections were still good for something.

“He’s an honest idiot.” Sanji said softly. “Nothing like them and I promised him…” He closed his eyes and remembered. “I’ll be his cook and I’ll find All Blue for myself.”

“He’s the type to not leave anything alone isn’t he.” Law sighed. “Stubborn.”

“Honest, emotional.” Sanji chuckled. He recalled the streams of tears that had covered Luffy’s face when they had finally come to face to face but Luffy had thought it had been too late. The way he had ignored the entire Vinsmoke entourage in order to bawl in Sanji’s shirt had been funny and endearing. It had torn at his heart. He could count on one had the people in his life that had cried for him.

“Clumsy.” Law snorted. “Ridiculously clumsy.” Well it wasn’t like Luffy could do everything but when he got fired up what he could do was enough, it was up to the rest of them to make up for the slack. It was what they did. They trusted Luffy and his instincts. “He never thought you would go through with it, he was just worried they would pressure you too much.” Law admitted.

“Well…” Sanji drawled. “He’d know best. He’s my captain.” He and Law exchanged a brief look before they grinned and looked away from each other. “He’s the type you can’t leave alone.”

“That you want to follow forever.”

“Funny words coming from a captain of a pirate crew.”

“I know.” Law breathed. “But they don’t make them any less true.” Sanji bit his lip at that truth, he had resolved himself to following Luffy. He had made the choice, left Zeff behind even thought it had hurt his heart to do it. Now that he had faced his past, his demons and had Luffy be the one to walk him out… he couldn’t see himself ever leaving Luffy’s side.

“That’s the thing about these type of idiots.” Sanji sighed. “That big idiotic smile and soon you realize you can’t go anywhere, that you don’t want to.” He and Law exchanged a knowing look before tey watched the party get rowdier. Things weren’t over of course. There was still plenty to do but god it was nice to be back and to be with Luffy again.

X

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous.” Sanji snorted when he realized Luffy was not approaching him. “I’m not leaving the crew. Not for the Vinsmokes and certainly not for the Heart Pirates. Luffy…” He finished softly. “Just come here.”

“The picture that you kept from back then.” Luffy said softly before he joined Sanji at the water’s edge. “Before we went to sky island. Chopper said you kept it because the lady was pretty but the lady is one of your ancestors aren’t they?”

“Close.” Sanji wished Chopper had not confiscated his cigarettes. “She could be but she looks a lot like my mother. She passed away a long time ago.” He smiled down at his hands. “Because of her I’m a cook. She was so kind and her smile… I don’t understand how someone as precious as her got to be with my- with the king but…”

“Everyone was worried because we didn’t know much.” Luffy swung his les back and forth above the water. “But I knew you would come back. You would never join someone else’s crew. Especially not Big Moms.”

“No matter how pretty, I’m yours first.” Sanji reassured. He placed his hand on the grass part between them and smiled when Luffy’s immediately covered it.

“I’m sorry your siblings suck. That isn’t how it is supposed to be.” Luffy grumbled.

“I wished I could have met Sabo.” Sanji chuckled. “I knew siblings and even family could be loving and kind but it wasn’t until you that I saw, beyond Zeff and myself that blood really doesn’t matter. That demon King he isn’t my father. That shitty old man back in East Blue is. The crew here, that’s all I need.”

“So you did know it already.” Luffy’s hand squeezed his tightly. “Good, because you’re my cook, I’m not giving you up to anyone.”

“That’s all I am?” Sanji asked in pretend disappointment. He leaned closer to Luffy and caught sight of the small smile on Luffy’s lips before their lips met. His eyes drifted closed before he deepened the kiss. No matter what that demon family would have offered, it would never compare to what he had found for himself. People that valued him, loved him and would chase him into hell to get him back.

Luffy’s free hand tangled around his neck to bring his head down for a harsher kiss and Sanji released a small groan. There was no way those emotionless demons would have even guessed at his preferences, because until he had met Luffy he had not known what he had really wanted for himself. Which made him really lucky. All that pain, all that hell in the North and all that had happened was that he had gotten stronger and all his bruises and pain, his friends, his crew had soothed it for him. They offered royalty, Luffy gave him dreams, freedom and love. There had been no choice from the start.


End file.
